The invention relates to a stamp for providing a drop of a viscous liquid on a substrate, the stamp comprising an end face for picking up and giving off the drop.
The invention moreover relates to a device for simultaneously providing one or more drops of a viscous liquid, in particular for providing drops of glue, on a printed circuit board or on electronic components without connection wires, the device comprising one or more stamps which are resiliently provided in apertures in a plate.
A device for providing drops of glue on a printed circuit board or on electronic components without connection wires is described, for example, in U.S. Patent Specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,126, column 8, line 54 to column 9, line 44 inclusive. This device comprises stamps having cylindrical stamp portions which consist of an elastic material. The cross-section of the stamp portions is of the same order of magnitude as the dimensions of the electronic components without connection wires in the form of a plate or block, i.e. a few millimetres. A usual size of the components to be glued is 1.6.times.3.2 millimetres. In view of the small dimensions of the components and in view of the dense pattern of tracks on a printed circuit board, the drops of glue and the components must be positioned accurately with respect to the tracks on the substrate. It is therefore desired to provide the required quantity of glue on an area which is as small as possible.